


You look so good in this light oh yeah, you look like nothing but mine

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron and Robert being complete saps in love, Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, More Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: Robert and Aaron celebrate Seb's first birthday surrounded by friends and family, but Aaron has a birthday surprise of his own.





	You look so good in this light oh yeah, you look like nothing but mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So a reader called Jenny prompted me to write a fic where's it's Seb's birthday. This took on a life of its own and a completely different direction so may not be at all what you're expecting but I hope you like it all the same! Enjoy xxx

Aaron rolled over; eyes still closed as he stretched out a hand over Robert’s chest and killed the piercing alarm on his husband’s phone, knocking it off the bedside table in the process. He heard a muffled groan underneath him as Robert stirred.

‘’Aaron?’’ He whispered sleepily.

‘’Ssh, go back to sleep.’’

‘’But there’s so much to do – ‘’

‘’Five more minutes, okay?’’ Aaron pressed a kiss to his husband’s sleepy form, and he delighted in how pliant Robert was at this time of the morning as he received a half-hearted nod in response, nestling into the crook of Robert’s arm with his head on his chest, his husband’s heartbeat a faint but overwhelmingly comforting sound in the silence.

‘’It’s a big day today Aaron.’’ Robert murmured sleepily.

‘’Yes it is.’’ Aaron whispered back, but Robert didn’t see the smile on his face.

 

Aaron must have dozed off again, because when he opened his eyes, the bed was missing another warm body in it. Pulling on some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt of Robert’s, he shuffled downstairs to see what could only be described as a military operation in full flow. He had to stand on the stairs for a minute to take it all in, and he wished he had taken his phone with him to record the scene in front of him. Robert was stood in the middle of the kitchen, icing sugar in his hair and an unreadable expression on his face as his eyes darted between his mixing bowl and the living room, where Liv was placing paper plates and cups on the pull out table they had nicked from the pub, and Gerry was engaged in a battle of wills with the party decorations.

‘’Gerry, how is it taking you so long to blow up a few balloons?’’ Robert huffed as he battled a temperamental piping bag, green icing squirting everywhere but on the cupcakes he had slaved over the night before.

‘’It’s not my fault, I’m usually the balloon in this situation.’’ Gerry huffed, his cheeks a deep shade of red, as he lost control of another balloon, watching helplessly as it fizzled to the ground.

Aaron saw that as his cue to step in. Descending the staircase quickly, he nodded at Liv and Gerry to go outside and set up what balloons they did have on the door. Wrapping his arms around his husband, he gently prized the piping bag from his hands and turned him around to face him.

‘’Robert, take a breath.’’

‘’I just want it – ‘’

‘’To be perfect, I know. And it will be.’’

‘’I’m scared he won’t remember it though.’’

‘’Well he’s one Robert, so that’s a strong possibility. But – ‘’ Aaron interjected quickly, seeing the defeated look on his husband’s face. ‘’We’ll take enough pictures to show him when he’s older yea?’’

‘’I just…no it’s silly.’’

‘’Hey, if it’s do with our son, it’s not silly.’’

‘’I just want him to have the birthdays we never had.’’ Robert admitted quietly.

‘’And he will, I promise you.’’ Aaron reassured him, stroking his back slowly. ‘’Now, how about you take a break from the icing to make us a brew, I’ll finish the balloons and we’ll do the rest of the stuff together, yea?’’

‘’What did I ever do to deserve you?’’ Robert asked, his eyes soft and wide as he wrapped his arms tighter around Aaron.

‘’Something wonderful in a former life, clearly.’’ Aaron joked. ‘’Now go on, I’m gasping.’’

Ten minutes later, Gerry and Liv poked their heads around the door, and seeing Aaron cross-legged on the floor with a pile of balloons and a cup of tea at his feet, they risked coming in.

‘’Well well, you blew up those balloons mighty quickly.’’ Gerry said with a wink. ‘’Guess we all know now whose mouth – ‘’

‘’One more word Gerry and there’ll be no cake for you.’’ Robert warned from his seat at the kitchen table, where a stack of perfectly iced cupcakes now rested.

‘’But I’m a growing lad.’’ Gerry protested. He didn’t say anything else though, Robert’s dark glare enough to send him running with the remaining balloons, followed by a smirking Liv.

‘’Right, what next?’’ Aaron asked as he joined Robert in the kitchen, pinching a cupcake and devouring it in one sitting, much to his husband’s chagrin.

‘’Well, Marlon’s coming over soon with all the food, your mum text to say that Abi’s been a bit grouchy so they’ll be over later, and everyone else should be here in an hour.’’

‘’What time are Vic and Rebecca coming?’’

‘’They’re bringing Seb over closer to party time, she wants him to have a little nap beforehand.’’

‘’So do we have a bit of time to -?’’ Aaron suggested with a nod upstairs.

‘’Gerry’s balloon talk give you ideas eh?’’ Robert smirked, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s lips, but before they could deepen it, a knock at the door tore them both reluctantly apart.

‘’Later, yea?’’ Robert whispered as a promise.

‘’Later.’’ Aaron confirmed with a smile, before opening the door to Marlon.

 

Two hours later, and the party was in full swing. The Mill was a hive of activity, with kids milling around everywhere and adults huddled together in groups, chatting away over brews and the odd beer or glass of wine. Seb seemed to be in his element, clapping his hands manically at everything with a massive grin on his face while he alternated between sitting in Robert and Aaron’s laps.

He wasn’t the only one in his element; Liv was putting her artistic skills to good use, lining up all the kids and painting their faces, while Gerry became scarily competitive at pass-the-parcel, to the extent that Aaron had to calmly but firmly direct him outside for some fresh air and time to contemplate his actions, too many pick n’ mix sweets going to his head and clouding his judgement.

‘’He looks happy doesn’t he?’’ Robert asked softly, as he pass Aaron a beer before wrapping a hand around his waist, both of them watching Seb as he bounced happily on Faith’s knee while Liv painted stars on his cheeks.

‘’Yea, he does. Don’t tell Vic, but I think auntie Liv is the favourite.’’ Aaron smirked.

‘’You’re only saying that because Liv’s on your team. Wait til he’s eating solid foods all the time and tastes Vic’s fudge cake, then we’ll see.’’ Robert challenged with a glint in his eye.

‘’You wanna bet on that Mr. Dingle?’’

‘’You’re on Mr. Sugden.’’

Both men shared a knowing grin before Robert placed a quick kiss to Aaron’s lips. They pulled away just in time to see Liv approaching them with Seb perched on her hip.

‘’This one wants his dads.’’

Aaron took him off his sister, but before Liv could scarper, Robert pulled her back, gesturing to Vanessa with his phone for a picture. Aaron and Liv groaned in unison, but an equally unified look of pleading from Seb and Robert weakened both of their resolves, and they reluctantly stepped in for a photo.

None of them were looking at the camera, Robert noticed when he got his phone back. Aaron was gazing at Seb, who was pulling his beard while giggling at Liv, who was rolling her eyes at Aaron in a mock dramatic fashion, and Robert, who had a massive grin on his face was watching them all, his arm slung around his husband.

‘’You look pretty happy yourself.’’ Aaron murmured, glancing over Robert’s shoulder.

‘’I am. Really happy. I love you.’’

‘’I love you.’’

‘’You think we could maybe sneak – ‘’ Robert didn’t get to finish his sentence, Vic hollering about it being time for cake.

‘’Later.’’ Aaron winked, Seb still pulling at his beard, his eyes widening as Victoria came towards him with his dinosaur shaped cake. A chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’ broke out, Seb wriggling in Aaron’s arms, so he let him down gently, following him with his eyes as he crawled over to the crowd of people singing to him.

‘’Definitely your son.’’ Aaron smirked. ‘’Loves being the centre of attention.’’

‘’And food is his priority.’’ Robert clapped back with a hearty laugh as he watched his son dive face first into the cake, emerging with a twinkle in his eye and green icing all over his face. ‘’Gets that from you.’’

Aaron squeezed Robert’s hand tightly, just for a second, but a second was all that was needed to say what he was feeling, and Robert gave him a beaming smile in return, before their attention turned back to the party boy, Rebecca beckoning them over for present time.

 

‘’You were right you know.’’

The party was over, all the kids sent on their way with goodie bags, and Robert was not too proud to admit that he was shattered. They were lying on the bed still fully-clothed, with Seb between them in one of the ridiculous onesies great-grandma Faith had bought him.

‘’Well no surprise there.’’ Aaron smirked as he tickled Seb’s belly absentmindedly. ‘’What about?’’

‘’Today. It was perfect.’’

‘’Told you.’’

‘’I couldn’t have done it without you.’’ Robert whispered, interlinking Aaron’s fingers with his own.

‘’Don’t be daft.’’

‘’No Aaron, I mean it. You being here, it meant everything, to me and him.’’

‘’I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else Rob.’’

‘’I’ll never be able to thank you enough though.’’

‘’You’re my family Robert, both of you. It’s in the contract.’’

Robert leaned behind him, pulling open his bedside drawer as gracefully as he could considering the position he was in, and pulled out a card, which he handed to Aaron.

‘’Still, Seb wants to give you something as a thank you.’’

‘’He wants to give me a present? On his birthday?’’ Aaron asked in amazement, looking down at the card that Robert had scrawled his name on as illegibly as he could to make it look like Seb’s handiwork.

‘’Well you thought him to share. Just open it.’’

Aaron prized his fingers out of Robert’s, momentarily mourning the loss of contact as he ripped open the card and a sheet of paper fell out, but he ignored it, his attention drawn to the first line of the card itself.

_Dear daddy cuddles,_

_It’s my birthday today, and I’ve had the best day. I got lots of presents, because I used my charms on nana Chas and grandma Diane and they fought over who could get me the biggest teddy bear (I snuck a peek yesterday and nana Chas won)_

_I also got lots of other cool presents but I think some of them are more for you and uncle Gerry than me, which I don’t think is fair, because it’s my birthday._

_But the best present I got was you. Thank you for being my daddy and making daddy freckles so happy, happier than he ever thought he could be. He loves you even more than I love you and that’s a lot, and he thinks the best thing about you is your cuddles as well. You’re our favourite person and we hope you like my present._

_Love,_  
_Seb_

Aaron fought back the tears threatening to escape as Robert pulled him closer, Seb gazing up at them both from his perch on the bed. He slowly unfurled the sheet of paper that had come in the card and his eyes widened as he saw the booking confirmation.

‘’Two weeks in Iceland?’’

‘’Yep, just you and me. Snowboarding, Northern Lights, blue lagoon, you name it.’’ Robert said proudly, leaning in to whisper in Aaron’s ear. ‘’Maybe even a hot tub and log cabin or two.’’ He said seductively.

‘’Robert, this is amazing.’’

‘’Thank Seb. It was all him.’’ Robert joked.

‘’When…when is this for?’’ Aaron asked, suddenly seeming nervous.

‘’It’s open-dated. We’re both so busy at the moment so figured it was the easiest option rather than book something. As long as we use it before the end of next year we’re fine. Why?’’

‘’Well…it’s just – ‘’ Aaron stuttered, focusing on the bed sheet, which had become suddenly very interesting.

‘’Aaron, what is it?’’ Robert asked gently, pulling Aaron’s face up to meet his own.

‘’Right okay, well Seb has something to give you as well, well _give_ is the wrong word, _say_ is probably better, but it’ll make sense soon.’’

‘’What are you on about?’’

‘’Just, hang on.’’ Aaron disappeared, emerging a few moments later with what he recognised as Liv’s tablet, passing it to Robert, who gazed at it suspiciously.

‘’Seb,’’ he asked, looking at his son, who was watching him innocently, ‘’are you and daddy cuddles re-gifting me auntie Liv’s tablet, because that’s not how it works.’’

‘’No you idiot.’’ Aaron chimed in, and Robert could have sworn Seb rolled his eyes. ‘’Just…okay, there’s a video on there that you need to watch but erm – ‘’ Aaron paused, taking a breath before picking up a duffle bag and heading towards the door. ‘’Just give it five minutes before you watch it, and then, well you’ll see what to do.’’

‘’Wait Aaron, you’re not making any sense.’’ Robert called after him, and his husband reappeared in the doorway, but ignored all his questions in favour of picking up Seb and taking him downstairs, leaving Robert alone and confused.

 

Robert waited all of thirty seconds after the door closed to switch on the tablet, opening the videos folder and scrolling to the most recent one. Bracing himself for the unknown, he pressed play and was stunned when Seb appeared on screen wearing jeans, a light blue shirt and dark blue jacket, complete with elbow patches. He looked so much like Robert it was terrifying to him, this mini-me staring into the screen. He was so distracted he nearly missed the set of placards in his son’s grip, until he read what was on the first one.

_Hi daddy freckles._

‘’Seb, wave to daddy,’’ Aaron’s muffled voice comes from behind the camera, as a hand appears from nowhere and removes one of Seb’s hands from the pile of cards in his lap, directing it in a haphazard wave to camera. The same hand removes the first card in his son’s tight embrace, and Robert can see where this is going.

_It’s my first birthday today._

The next card is slowly prized from his son’s hands and Robert smiles as he reads the one underneath, thinking back to Aaron’s words earlier.

_Thank you for my party, daddy cuddles thinks you’re scared I won’t remember it but I promise I will._

The next card drops from Seb’s little hands, and there’s a moment where they all look like they are about to fall, but Aaron dives in to save them.

_Daddy cuddles also says there’s something very special about your first birthday._

And the next one.

_Because it’s the first birthday you ever have, you get to make a special wish after dark._

And then.

_Do you want to know what that wish is?_

Robert found himself nodding along, before he realised he was alone in the bedroom and he had to fight back a laugh.

_My birthday wish this year is for you to say yes to a special question._

Another one appears, slower than the others.

_Do you want to know what that question is?_

Suddenly, the soft strains of _Make You Feel My Love_ start playing in the background, and Robert no longer knows what’s about to happen.

_Daddy freckles…_

_Will you…_  
_(Only if you really want to, mind)_

_Marry daddy cuddles, for keeps?_

Robert was frozen in his spot on the bed, and it wasn’t until a drop of water fell on the tablet screen that he registered he was crying. Realising that Aaron was waiting for him downstairs, his nails probably bitten to shreds, Robert quickly brought up the document app on the tablet, typing something furiously before wiping away his tears and slowly pulling open the door.

He descended the staircase slowly, and it was only once he got to the bottom that he realised the lights had been dimmed a little. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Aaron, dressed in a deep blue suit as he stood nervously next to Seb’s playpen, where the little boy himself was pressed against the gate in a matching outfit, his tiny hands gripping onto the railing as he fixed his eyes on Robert. If he didn’t know better, Robert could have sworn his son was just as invested in finding out the answer to Aaron’s question as he was.

As he walked slowly over to the pair of them, it took everything in him not to take Aaron in his arms there and then. But, with things like this, there was a process to be followed, so he bypassed his baffled husband and went straight to his son. Whispering softly into his ear, he carefully placed the tablet into his son’s outstretched hands before picking him up. Trying to fight back the tears, he took a deep breath before turning around to face Aaron, who was watching them both with an unreadable expression on his face.

‘’Rob – ‘’

Robert took Seb’s tiny hand and held it up as instruction to stop talking, before pressing the first slide in the document with his index finger, eliciting a little giggle from his son.

 _Daddy cuddles_ the first slide began, piquing Aaron’s interest.

_Daddy freckles can’t believe you sent your son to do your dirty work._

‘’Forgot that’s more your style.’’ Aaron laughed softly, but Robert could hear the nerves in his voice, so he skipped to the next slide quickly.

_But…_

_Because the person who did the asking is so adorable._

_(He means me, don’t get a big head)_

_And…_

_Only because he really wants to, mind…_

_Daddy freckles will marry you._

‘’For keeps?’’ Aaron repeated, just to be sure.

‘’Yes Aaron, for keeps.’’ Robert replied, and Aaron surged forward, pulling him into a searing kiss as tears began to fall from both men’s eyes.

Aaron pulled back and gently removed the tablet from Seb’s hand, before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

‘’He said yes trouble, we did it.’’ Aaron whispered proudly to him, giving him a tiny high-five, which secured another giggle from the little boy and made Robert’s chest swell. ‘’I knew you wouldn’t wait five minutes, lucky I change quickly.’’ Robert suddenly remembered; the duffle bag; the suit.

‘’Aaron, when did you…?’’

‘’I’ve been wanting to do it for weeks, and I’ve been trying to think of something big you know, and I wanted Seb involved, but it always goes wrong for us when we do a big gesture so I thought of this, and it’s a bit silly I guess but – ‘’

‘’It’s incredible. You’re incredible.’’

‘’And your present can be the honeymoon, so I guess Seb is really good at this present picking stuff.’’

‘’I guess he is.’’

‘’But – ‘’ Robert said as he placed Seb gently back into his playpen.

‘’What?’’

‘’I thought you said we didn’t have a song.’’

‘’He picked it.’’ Aaron fired back lightly as he looked down at the smiling boy. ‘’Not my fault our son shares your sappy taste in music…Fine.’’ He said, rolling his eyes in defeat, ‘’put it on.’’

Robert grinned like a little kid at Christmas, flicking through the music dock in their living room before he found the one he wanted. As he returned to his spot in front of Aaron, he pulled him into his embrace, and Aaron couldn’t help but return his smile as they swayed gently back and forth, pressing soft kisses to each other’s lips.

‘’Aaron?’’ Robert suddenly said, his eyes soft and full of awe.

‘’Yea?’’

‘’We’re getting married.’’

‘’For keeps.’’ Aaron replied, unable to hide the dopey grin on his face.

Robert kissed Aaron deeply, wrapping his arms even tighter around his waist, and Aaron could have stayed there forever, just swaying back and forth to the song that wasn’t their song.

But they’d have to move eventually, because they were both on a promise, and they had a wedding to plan.

And this time, it would be for keeps.


End file.
